Insanity
This is the tale of the story about an evil flying cheeseburger that spits fireballs. One day, sign posts will rule the world. That last tin can you kicked can kick a can farther than ypu can. There was a typo in that last sentence. Banana lion wall game paper rock mint camera money skull lampshade. Your mother looks pretty good actually. Watch out for the low-flying dogfish. Hooray for the collapse of civilization. Rock Lords, rocks that come alive, Rock Lords, fighting to survive. I can divide by zero. Scissors can split the atom and that is why we have cheese. Halo is a pretty cool guy. U mad bro? Out Of Cheese Error+++MELON MELON MELON+++Redo From Start. Hey, is that a sciopod? I am the great god of the godliness god-heads of god godman. You suck. I have no life. I am most definitely not planning to destroy the world. Rocks are the master race, and also offensive. My ceiling is actually an alien dog cat robot monster vocaloid. Dreamkeepers is the greatest comic ever. Dragons are real and they cause presidential debates. Divide by zero error. Throw the cheese! Furries are hypocrites. Now listen little child to the safety rail. Theme from Jaws. Justin Bieber ate a time bomb and turned into a dead rat with a god complex. There is no god... there is only Matlock. Does anybody know what Josh Kirby... Time Warrior! is? There's the sciopod again. Darth Vader teamed up with King Ghidorah to destroy your face. Visit Kurusu's Lost Island today! I don't like this one thing, and everyone who likes this one thing is an idiot for liking that one thing, and everyone must conform to my point of view or I will scream and cry. Slender Man wants 20 dollars! There is a Grither on my roof. Watch out for the low-flying dogfish again. Candy tins are evil. Television will make you brain dead. The Internet will make you a jerk. Hats! , I came, to this city, to give you a message: card games on motorcycles. The above QR code leads to something totally awesome. Sign post divided by evil cheeseburger equals MECHA-ROBO SQUASH! There is a sciopod in my window. Why is a raven like a writing desk? The snark was a boojum, you see. Snape kills Dumbledore! Han shot first! It was his sled! Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father! Dr. Jekyll is Mr. Hyde! Norman Bates kills Marion Crane! Movie twist that everybody knows about! I used to be a cannibal, but now I am a wendigo. Ketchup and catsup are two distinct things that are not similar at all. The door leads to itself. I am the Rake. God's life must really suck. Chairs are evil. is really, really good and not a spam-filled waste bin at all. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff bacon stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Fear > everything else. You people are miserable piles of waste, and I hope your planet goes boom in the next fifty years. Cleverbot told me a lot about you, . In fact, I'm watching you right now. Hey, it looks like that sciopod behind me is about to ram my face into the keybuhv gudk Category:THINGS THAT ARE SO STOOPID! Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR SANITY